


You Think this troubles me?

by Barenzo



Category: Bakugou - Fandom, bakugou katsuki - Fandom, boku no hero, my hero - Fandom, my hero acadamia - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou katsuki imagine, F/M, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Katsuki one shot, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My hero academia fan fiction, My hero academia fanfiction, My hero one shot, bakugou fan fiction, bakugou fanfiction, bakugou imagine, bakugou katsuki fan fiction, bakugou katsuki fanfiction, bakugou katsuki one shot, bakugou one shot, katsuki fan fiction, katsuki fanfiction, katsuki imagine, my hero, my hero academia imagine, my hero academia one shot, my hero fan fiction, my hero fanfiction, my hero imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: After having had enough of Bakugou's teasing, you decide to take his seat in revenge, something he does not like one bit...or does he?





	You Think this troubles me?

“I SAID GET OUT OF MY SEAT YOU DAMN NERD!” 

“I don’t remember your name being on this seat.” You spoke, your tone calm and completely un-bothered. 

“I HAVE ALWAYS SAT THERE, YOUR SEAT IS IN THE BACK BEHIND THAT DAMNED DEKU,  NOW GET YOUR ASS OUT MY SEAT! I’LL KILL YOU!” Bakugo exclaimed, making you sigh in annoyance.

You looked from the the teachers board to the spot he occupied to the right of the desk. He stood before you, his demeanor unsettled and deeply agitated. His hands were shaking in clenched fists against his uniform pants, honestly, he was clenching his hands so tight, that you were truly surprised his hands were not dripping any blood. His teeth were closed against each other just as tight, while his piercing red eyes gave you the glare of certain death. 

Were you in his seat? Yes. Did you care? Not in the slightest. In your mind, this was what he deserved. For the last few days, the spiky blonde had been picking with you endlessly, and you have had enough. He made fun of your Quirk, saying how he would easily take you down if you were to go one on one, he would hit your shoulder harshly anytime he walked past you, it was like your very existence was something he felt to be his personal punching bag. 

Normally, you would not take his teasing too heart. However, this time he had finally gotten under your skin. During one of the surprise training exercises  put together by Sensei Aizawa and All might, he had blasted your poor friend Mydoria so far he had knocked right into you. Poor Mydoria had to get taken to the nurses office for a sprained wrist, while you went for a exam to make sure you didn’t have a concussion. That next day in class, Bakugo then proceeded to gloat about how its what you both deserved for being so weak and annoying, and that was when you had enough.

Over the course of your school year you had gotten to know the hot head pretty well. Most of the personal things you knew were from Izuku, but everything else you basically picked up on your own. You watched him a lot, why? You had no idea. It just became one of those side hobby type affairs, as it was your way to find ways to stick up for your very flustered friend. For some reason, your attention had always been put more on him than anyone else. Mina had the nerve to say that It was that deep down you probably had a crush on the explosion specialist. Ha, as if. 

 You denied that almost immediately. As if you would have a crush on such an asshole. There was no way. Just because you found joy in messing with him on  daily basis to work him up did not mean you had a crush on him, you tried to explain. Mina of course agreed, but she also tried to point out that  what you had, was a quest for vengeance, and you knew how to press his buttons in the perfect way, for someone who did not care for him, you sure knew every little detail about him.  

 

“Really?” You responded, a small smirk on your face. “Oh, please do. But just know if you lay a  _finger_ one me, Once Aizawa walks in this room and sees what you did, you will be expelled from UA and not be able to become a hero, and by the way you act, we all know that is the  _last_ thing you want.” 

You saw his face tighten further as his shoulders tensed. He knew you were right, and the feeling of victory was a sweet sensation to your body. It was not everyday that you could back this man into a corner, it was such a rare treat. You could help but rub it in to his ego. “So, how about you find your new seat and leave me alone.” 

Kirishima, who saw the look of pure anger on his friends face decided to try and step in. “Look man there is a seat by me, why don’t you just sit here and let it be.” 

Bakugo turned to his friend, his eyes looking irate. “Whatever.” He huffed, pushing past his friend and over to the available seat one row over. He plopped down in the chair, being sure to look back at you once more and scowl in anger. You winked in response, giving him a small wave and mile as you turned back to face the board. You smiled, finding joy in his misery. His smirk sent a small shiver of satisfaction down your spine.  ~~That look of anger was something you came to admire~~

After class, you raised yourself from your previously occupied seat and went to walk down the hallway with your Mydoria, Lydia, and Uraraka. You had a certain feeling of happiness sitting in the pit of your stomach today, making the tip to your locker a lot more important than usual. 

You slid your unneeded books into the metal holder and took a deep sigh. Messing with Bakugo seemed to be something that you enjoyed so much, it almost made you  _sad_ that everything would be going back to normal tomorrow. When he teased you, it was always backhanded and almost expected since you were around Mydoria so much. This time, it was like the attention was solely on you and as much as you hated to admit it, it made you feel good. Having his attention was a rush for you. ~~You wanted more of it.~~

 You shut your locker and turned to meet some very angry red eyes. You took a calm step back, realizing how little space you head almost to late. You fixed your body to stand straight, taking in the presence who had now made himself known fully. You fixed your face to show a smirk, not allowing your shock to be known for long. “Can I help you?” 

“ _If You think I’m going to let you get away with what you did today you have another thing coming_.” Bakugo spoke through gritted teeth, his tone low yet threatening. 

“I find it cute that you followed me all the way to my locker just to say that.” You spoke, trying to the hide the blush that was trying to creep to your cheeks. You had to remain the aggressor, why you felt the need to blush had you boggled. 

He took in a breath, his eyes piercing you with confusion and shock. “Cute?” He started. “I AM NOT TRYING TO BE CUTE YOU LOSER.” 

“Yelling once again.” You sighed, your voice still calm. “I’m right here ya know.” 

“I hate you.” He spoke, his voice coated in anger. 

“I hate you too.” You responded with a shrug. 

He looked at you, eyes wide in shock and if you were not mistaken….disappointment? “Whatever, **you think this troubles me?**  You got another thing coming  _princess_.” 

 _Princess?_  That’s new .”I mean, by the way your acting, and by the way you decided to come to  _my_  locker to bother me, I’m going to assume that yes, it does indeed bother you.

“Well….Well, IT DOESN’T, SO SHUT UP!” He yelled, slamming his left fit hard against the lockers. 

“I can’t tell.” 

“I’LL PROVE IT!” 

“Do try.” 

His eyes calmed, and you could see a small blush creep to his cheeks. You remained flat faced, keeping your shoulders tensed, but your mind was ever curious. 

“This Saturday, you, me the training grounds. I’ll kick your ass so bad you’ll have no choice but to give me my seat back.” 

His ever growing confidence began to show within the smirk he know presented to you. You were trying with all your might to force a harder blush to not creep upon your on cheeks, though by the way he looked at you, you had most certainly failed. 

“And if I win?” 

“Then I still get my seat back you  _damned extra_ …..but, I may let you choose where I take you for food after.”  

Your eyebrow raised in thought. Was he really asking you out? “Hmm, tempting. I guess that could work.” You shrugged. “But even if you win, you are not choosing where we eat. Period.” 

“Whatever, loser.” 


End file.
